Beauty & The Beast
by T.wisted I.mmortal
Summary: A normal girl is caught up in a horrid fairytale. Can she survive the peril and find her prince.


**A/N: My other story everybody's fool is on hold. I haven't decided when I'm going to start writing it again or if I even should. Well I finally found time to write and came up with this idea. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang. **

………………………………...

**Chapter One**

The trees groaned and swayed in the breeze. The leaves shaking, a sense of danger hung in the air surrounding the forest and the village that lay before it. As the sun sunk beyond the horizon, the villagers scurried about trying to get in to their huts before the darkness consumed the land.

No one wanted be caught outside after dark, strange creature roamed the forest, preying on the those foolish enough to venture in. This land had magic woven deep into it core, consuming it into fairytales. For every Cinderella there was a prince charming, and for every snow white there was a poison apple. Although some of the fairytales didn't have happy endings. Such as sleeping beauty, when she awoke her entire family had died, and her prince, wasn't so much of a prince, but more of a haggard old troll. The land was corrupt, curses were everywhere.

The trees whispered, telling of monsters beyond the forest. But some didn't heed the warnings, and perished.

But on this very night a lone figure was walking through the wood, ignoring the warnings of the villagers. She was a young girl around the age of 17. She had a relatively normal life, yet she yearned for a life full of magic.

Kagome walked out of the hut with a bag full of healing herbs for her kid brother. She turned to the elder. "Thank you so much." She said as she bowed and turned to leave. "Wow, I didn't know it was this late already." Kagome said thinking aloud as she walked toward the edge of the small village. When she reached the main gates, she stopped. 'Maybe I should stay the night.' She mentally pondered as she looked at the forest. Fog had started to form between the trees making it look eerie. "Child do not go into the forest, not tonight, there are creatures on the prowl." Warned a old women as she limped away toward the her hut. 'but I can't stay, souta is so sick, and I would hate for anything to happen to him.' She had finally made up her mind and stepped past the gate. She stood there for a few minutes. Kagome jumped as the gate slammed shut behind her. "Well I better get going." She mumbled.

Walking through wood quieting she kept her eyes and ear alert for any sign of danger. If her little brother wasn't sick she would have been home by now, but she had to go to the neighboring village and get some healing herbs while her mother watched her sibling.

Kagome jumped as she heard a twig snap. "My god what have I gotten my self into." She whispered to herself as she picked up her pace. The shadows of the trees danced around her playing tricks on her mind. After several minutes of walking she slowed, everything seemed peaceful, but it still didn't feel right. Kagome stopped and looked around her. She listened for any noises, but then she realized the forest was deathly still.

'This isn't good.' She thought to herself as she started to walk again. Hearing a growl to her left she started to run. She could hear it, whatever it was, was chasing her. Thrusting her body forward she willed her legs to go faster. Seeing a clearing up a head, she started to sprint, only to trip on a fallen tree branch. She turned to look behind her, as a pack of five wolf surrounded her. She watched as the dark eyes followed her movements as she tried to edge backwards.

But the wolves weren't about to let their prey get away it had be several day since they had ate and the food was sparse. A large brown wolf walked forward. Kagome sat there watching in horror as the animal closed in on her.

'This is it, this is how I'm going to do, Good bye Mama and Souta.' Kagome thought to herself as she accepted her fate. The largest wolf ran the last few feet toward the fallen girl and jumped on her.

Kagome screamed a loud blood curling scream as she felt the bulk of the wolf hit her body. She fell flat on the ground as her vision got blurry. She watched as the wolf's snarling fangs faded out of her view as she fell unconscious.

**End Chapter**

………………………………...

-I.mmortal

**A/N: -sigh- I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next will be longer. I'll try to get the next chapter out in about a week.**

**Please review.**


End file.
